cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Férin
over Férin. |region = Ville de Férin |nation = Federation of Disparu |area = 2,750 km² |location = 51° 23′ 0″ N, 68° 42′ 0″ W |population = 2.8 million }}Férin ( in French, in English), formerly known as Eterna and Ferinh, is Disparu's capital, and is also its largest and most populated city. Due to the city's sheer size, it is one of Disparu's nineteen departments. The current mayor of Férin is Platina Berlitz. Férin is located on in . Parts of the city are located on the outer shores of the lake. History Férin was originally named as the city of Ferinh. It was a constructed by the rational communist state of Saboria, and was the temporary capital of during the Canadian Crisis. After the referendum of 2009, the city was renamed to Eterna by the Disparu Committee. According to a recently declassified Committee document released by the Government, the city's name was changed to Eterna in order to disassociate it with its past. The city served as the first capital of Disparu from 26 February 2009 to 27 July 2009, when the capital was moved to Jubilife (formerly ). The Government claimed that the capital was moved since the city was becoming congested, and the government needed a new city that was solely dedicated to governmental functions. However, a recently-declassified memo later showed that the Government moved the capital as it wanted to disassociate Disparu with its past. The city was the site of several events in the Disparuean FLQ Crisis. The crisis began on 1 July 2011, with the destruction of the Eterna Stock Exchange (described as a "literal stock exchange crash") at the hands of the (FLQ). The city was eventually taken over on 23 August 2011 by the FLQ after the Front stormed in and defeated the troops stationed within the city. During the attack, the Government began to evacuate some residents, as well as high-profile targets (such as politicians), out of the city. These efforts were somewhat unsuccessful, however, as a majority of the city's residents were still in the city when the Front completely took over. The Front would later arrest politicians and other Government employees unable to evacuate the city, deeming them all to be political opponents. Two weeks later, the Front declared the city as the Technocratic Commune of Nouveau Saboria, a city-state independent from Disparu. Skirmishes between the Disparuean Forces and the Front immediately broke out, in an attempt by the former to bring down the Front and restore Disparuean rule in the city. The city's outskirts were also bombarded by Disparuean troops, though great pains were taken to ensure that civilians and Government assets in the city were not harmed. The city was eventually retaken by the Disparuean Forces' Special Operations branch on 11 October 2011. At midnight, a nuclear weapon was detonated over the city. The resulting EMP blast knocked out electronics in the city, thus putting the Front at a severe disadvantage. Special Operations forces then stormed into the city, gunning down FLQ troops, and liberating the city sector-by-sector. The city was completely retaken by morning, and surviving FLQ members were immediately arrested. Over the next few months, the Government would spend billions in order to repair the damage caused by these events. Following the dissolution of Disparu, the city was renamed to Férin after a referendum regarding the city's name. "Férin" is a Francophone version of the city's original name, Ferinh. The campaign to change the city's name to its original was led by both Paul and Platina Berlitz, both of whom were in the city's interim government at that time. The change was seen by many residents as last act of de-Pokémonization. The city's renaming was also unanimously supported by the city council's members. Following the Second Quiet Revolution, the city was once again declared as Disparu's capital. In order to house the new Government's various institutions, the interim government commissioned the reconstruction of various buildings formerly located in the old capital. These buildings were formally opened following the re-proclamation of Disparu. Sectors The city is split into seven sectors, each being located in a different part of the city. They are Nord de Férin '', ''Sud de Férin, Est de Férin, Ouest de Férin, the Communes de Férin ( ) and the Zone gouvernementale (Government Zone). The first four sectors and the SkyCity are mostly residential sectors. Notable Locations aeroDome The aeroDome is a modern stadium in Férin owned by aeroDisparu. Located in the heart of the Communes, it is a multipurpose stadium, and can acommodate basketball, and and . It is home to the Feus de Férin (ice hockey) and the Scythers de Férin (basketball). Bank of Disparu The headquarters of the Bank of Disparu (French: Banque du Disparu) is located within the Government Zone. The bank helps plan the government budget, govern the printing and minting of new money, control the country's gold reserves and produce charts about the local and international economy, both available for public viewing. The building is one of the greenest in Disparu. Its energy system is highly efficient, and 40% of its energy comes from and . Center Tower The Center Tower (French: Tour Centre) is a located in the centre of Férin. At 632 m, it is the second tallest building in Disparu. The Center Tower contains an area of 380,000 m², and has 120 floors. The tower houses nine indoor gardens, situated between the main building and the glass facade, with a height of more than 10 meters each. An indoor public park is also located within the tower. The tower is mostly powered by 54 located on top of it. The Center Tower was originally built on 1978, when Disparu was part of Canada. Construction ended on 1982. Citadelle de Férin The Citadelle de Férin (also known as Château Eterna) is the official residence of the Administrator. It was also the first of the now-deposed Monarchy and his family. The Citadelle is located atop of Château Hill in the Government Zone. The Citadelle also houses various museums in its various wings, and also serves as a possible meeting place for the Executive Council. The Citadelle is open to tours which occur several times a day, though security within the building remains high. In fact, there are many military installations throughout the building. It is rumoured that the Citadelle is by the of Caitlin Darach, its first occupant. The building was originally built after the 's flight to the city following the Canadian Crisis in 2007. It was constructed under the leadership of then- Caitlin Darach as the seat of the Government of Canada. Most of the building's basic structure, such as its chambers, beams, defences and offices, was constructed before Disparu's eventual secession from Canada. After the secession, the its building plans were immediately changed by Darach in order to convert it as the official residence of the Monarch. A , a , , bedrooms, halls, a personal and several other rooms were added to make the building feel more like a proper home for the Monarch, while all but one government chamber was converted into other rooms. The final version of the building was completed on 15 March 2009 and inaugurated one week later on 22 March 2009. The building was immediately occupied by then-Queen Caitlin Darach after its inauguration. The building fell out of use when the capital was moved to Jubilife, Darach's eventual assassination and Lance Pikachurin's rise to the throne. Pikachurin, and his family spent most of their time in Château Jubilife due to personal reasons, and only returned to the building for holidays or any important events in Eterna. The the building was only used for official ceremonies, celebrations and award ceremonies that involves the Monarch himself. The building finally lost its title as the official residence of the Monarch on 18 March 2011, when the title was awarded to Château Jubilife. The move was extremely trivial, as the Monarch and his family already spent most of their time in Château Jubilife. Following the Second Quiet Revolution, and the restoration of the city's status as capital, the Château was renamed to the Citadelle de Férin to reflect the city's restoration. The Citadelle was then chosen as the official residence of the Administrator. DNN Centre The DNN Centre is the headquarters of the Disparu News Network, located at the Communes. DNN's main broadcast dish is located here, which covers most of the city. Most national broadcasts, such as DNN:National, are filmed here. Global Information Centre The Global Information Centre (French: Centre mondial d'information), is a building located in the Communes. The Centre helps the flow of information, money, and other transactions in and out of Disparu. It used to be the location of the embassies of different nations, however they were moved to a new location after the building was renovated. Nakheel Tower The Nakheel Tower (French: Tour Nakheel) is a skyscraper located north of the Center Tower. At 1,203 m, it is the tallest building in Disparu. The tower has an approximate usable area of 1,490,000 m², 196 floors and 150 double-deck . It is primarily occupied by numerous offices, luxurious apartments, and prestigious restaurants. The tower also has a large health club, and an . Like the Center Tower, the Nakheel Tower was built on 1978, when Disparu was still a part of Canada. Construction ended on 1983. National Assembly House The National Assembly House (French: Chambre de l'Assemblée nationale) is the main building of the Government Complex in Férin. As its name implies, it is the seat of the National Assembly. It houses the assembly's debating chambers, various committee rooms, deputy offices, and the office of the Chancellor. Some of its wings and galleries have been turned into museums. It had also temporarily served as the headquarters of the legislature of Almia (a non-extant province of Disparu). During the FLQ Crisis, the building was used as the main headquarters of the Front when it declared the city as an independent state. Olympic Stadium The Olympic Stadium (French: Stade Olympique), also known as Férin Stadium, is located at the Communes. Sports tournaments such as , , , , , , and are usually played here. There are also some concerts held within the stadium's field. There is a restaurant built at the side of the stadium, which has a good view of the entire field. A hotel is also attatched to it, with 70 rooms overlooking the field. Like the in , the stadium has a retractable roof. Sarkara-Leclerc International Airport Sarkara-Leclerc International Airport (French: Aéroport international de Sarkara-Leclerc) is a major serving the city of Férin and it's surrounding areas. It is the largest and busiest airport in Disparu, and it is also aeroDisparu's busiest . Sister cities Eterna has two recognized by Project CityConnect. * Khatalia, Grand Besaid * Tamaku, Grand Besaid Category:Cities Category:Capitals Category:Cities of Disparu Category:Project CityConnect